Story For Bec: Winter
by KeiraGrange
Summary: Snamione. Set in Winter. Snape is in love...


**Hi Guys,**

**You are probably wondering who _Bec_ is, right? Well, I'm sorry to say that your life is **_s l o w l y_** wasting away. She is the most _awesome_ person in the WORLD and I am so proud to say that she is my friend. This is a story for her (because she is so awesome) which includes one of her favourite HP pairings besides Draco and Harry... (Come on! You can't say you weren't thinking it!!)**

So here goes. Story For Bec. Love You!

**.KG. x**

* * *

Story for Bec

Snape leaned up against the sill of his window and stared out onto the fields where students played in mounds of pristine snow. Normally, he would be scowling at the frivolity of the occasion but two things had stopped him. For one, Dumbledore and Minerva were playing in the snow so Snape thought it was a bit childish and disloyal to scoff at an activity worthy for his Headmaster. And two, the girl that he had admired since her first day at Hogwarts was playing down with her friends. Snape smiled at her as she sent a flying ball of snow into the back of the head of Harry Potter. _Good shot_, he whispered through the open window to the girl he loved. Her name was-  
"Hermione! What a good shot!" Fred laughed and Harry pelted a rather large ball of snow at George thinking it was Fred as he was unable to distinguish the two in winter outfits.  
"Oww! Harry! What'd you do that for?" George yelped and massaged his cheek.  
"Sorry George!" Harry yelled and copped another snowball in the back of his head.  
"Righ'!" Harry said. "Who was it!?"

Snape laughed at Harry Potter who was chasing Ron Weasley when the snow ball came from the hand of Hermione Granger. She was quite a good shot. Snape adjusted his black scarf around his neck and pushed a hand through his soft hair. How he wanted Hermione. He _needed_ her. He – dare he say it – _loved_ her.  
"I want her," Snape said and it thumped like the closing of a car door.  
"I love her," Snape whispered. It sounded gentler, like the rustle of a soft duvet.  
Snape got up and decided to trek down to the snow ball fight. After all, he had to be in it to win it.

Or _her_.

*

Hermione laughed as another snowball thwacked Ron in the shin.  
"Ruddy 'ell!" Ron yelled and bewitched a snowball to pelt continuously at George. All of the sudden, a black blur entered the playing field, like a black cat doused in milk. It was Snape, and Hermione could have sworn she saw him lean down to mould a snow ball and pelt it in Harry's direction. _Perfect shot_, Hermione thought and grinned stupidly at her Potions master who she never would have picked him to throw a snowball in his entire life. Her Potions master caught her eye and briskly flicked his cloak around him and sped off towards Albus and Minerva who were bewitching snowballs.

Hermione did not know why, but she felt a strange attraction towards her Potions master. She felt full of admiration and euphoria. She decided to follow him.  
"I'm going to go and umm… walk around." Hermione muttered.  
"Alright 'Mione," Ginny said and pelted her brothers with three balls of snow.

*

Hermione's slow paced walk turned into a run. Snape could feel her trailing behind and did not stop walking until he walked into the forest nearby. He turned swiftly to look at Hermione.  
"Why did you follow me?" Snape asked. Hermione shuffled like she'd awoken from a strange dream. She didn't know why.  
"Come on, Granger. Normally, you can't keep answers to questions inside yourself." Snape moved a stray lock of hair out of Hermione's face and stared into her liquid brown eyes.  
"I don't know, Professor." She muttered. "I just-"

But, before Hermione could finish, Snape clasped her face in his warm hands and kissed Hermione deeply as if all the times over 5 years that he had wanted to kiss her, had collaborated into one kiss. Hermione finally fell away from him, amazed and wanting more.  
"Hermione," Snape gasped. "Run away with me."  
Hermione was gob-smacked. The teacher that her friends had knowingly despised had offered to sweep her away to a different place, away from society. With him.  
"Professor, I-" Hermione started.  
"Call me Severus," Snape said and gazed into her eyes again to see if she understood.  
"S-Severus," Hermione said and tried to warm up to his new name. "I-I would-"  
"I didn't think you would," Snape said and cradled his head in his hands.  
"Severus, I didn't say anything." Hermione coaxed and Snape looked up.  
"I-I would love to," Hermione finished.  
Snape smiled like someone had just given him a million galleons. _She'd said yes_.  
"But, I couldn't leave Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
"Neither could I," Snape said. "I just want to go away with you."  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know." Snape said and Hermione looked hurt.  
"Surely, you don't just go around inviting people to leave with you." Hermione said with hurt tainting her words. Snape winced.  
"No," he said.  
"No?" Hermione asked. "Then what? What?"  
Snape swallowed. Surely, he wasn't going to tell her this soon. Not the three words that reminded him of the rustle of a soft duvet.  
"I want you,"  
THUD!  
"You want me?" Hermione said in disbelief, and mentally questioning why she even bothered to follow.  
"No," Snape said. "I don't want you at all… I don't own you. I _love_ you."  
"I _can't_…" Hermione whispered before collapsing onto the floor in a heap.  
"You can't what?" Snape asked.  
"Love…_you_…"Hermione whispered. Ron's voice approached. "Mione?" he called. Snape couldn't believe he forgot about the boyfriend.  
"_Who's_ it going to be?" Snape whispered.  
Hermione cried.  
"_HERMIONE_!" Ron yelled and ran to her side. "What happened?"  
"She fell," Snape said. "And I found her,"  
"Thanks," Ron said in disbelief and picked up his sobbing girlfriend. Hermione wiped her sopping eyes.  
"Ron, I can do that _myself_." Hermione said and got up. "I'll be with you in a sec."  
Ron walked off reluctantly, wand in hand. Snape turned to her.  
"I can't love you," Hermione said.  
"Why not?" Snape asked, clearly hurt.  
"Because, I love Ron." Hermione said and turned to run off, tears streaking her face, leaving Severus shocked, standing in the icy snow.

_And once again_, Snape thought, _Hermione did the right thing instead of what she heart told her. Just like in a pop quiz_. And Snape walked off into the wintery white wonderland, wondering why he even bothered. The snow left him feeling frozen and alone, which wasn't much of a difference to how he already felt.

*

And once again, Hermione thought, Snape would never know about how she had always felt, because she always did the right thing. The truth hit her like the SLAM! of a huge lump of clay dropping on a table. The snow left her feeling frozen and alone, which wasn't much of a difference to how she always felt.

* * *


End file.
